


La Déesse, le Clan et l’individu

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [14]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Devotion, Gen, Jamir, One Shot, Post Manga, honorable discharge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Retour à la vie profane après avoir été un Saint : rêve ou cauchemar ?





	La Déesse, le Clan et l’individu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La Déesse, le Clan et l’individu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas  
>  **Personnages :** ’Crane’ Yuzuriha, Sasha, Jamir  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #05 : 09, « Ce qui manque » pour =10_choix> (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de _Lost Canvas_  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** je n’ai pas du tout aimé cette fin mais je ne vais pas prétendre qu’elle n’existe pas   
> **Nombre de mots :** 850

Yuzuriha, au lieu d’être reconnaissante de la grâce qui est faite aux Saints Silver et Bronze ayant survécu à la Guerre Sainte, est vexée de se voir mise à la retraite. Coupée de son cosmos et rendue à une vie ordinaire – comme si c’était seulement possible après tout ce qu’elle a vécu ! - elle se sent d’abord trahie plutôt que récompensée. Son statut de guerrière avait pris le pas sur toute sa vie, et sans ses capacités à se battre, elle se sent comme amputée de sa raison d’être.   
D’autres qu’elle sont absolument furieux et incapables de s’adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Yuzuriha prend le temps de l’analyser et de s’y faire. Elle est vexée, oui, déçue, encore, mais elle est quand même capable de refaire des projets, de réimaginer sa vie autrement. 

Elle repense à sa famille et à la résignation qui fut sienne après leur meurtre : si Athéna ne veut plus d’elle, alors elle se doit à son clan. À l’époque, ça lui semblait évident, elle y a foncé sans vraiment réfléchir aux implications, et avec le recul elle est soulagée de n’avoir pas eu à réaliser ce projet immédiatement. Maintenant qu’elle doit à nouveau le contempler, elle prend plus de temps pour envisager la façon de faire et les délais qu’elle se donnera.   
Car même si elle est bien forcée se ranger, il n’est pas question de se précipiter pour épouser un ancien camarade par simple dépit ou pire, par pitié envers lui ! La décision devra être mûrement réfléchie. L’enjeu pour le clan et le futur et le reste de sa propre vie est de taille, après tout, et Yuzuriha fait la part des choses entre devoir et choix personnel. 

Elle ne s’enfuit pas devant les ruines de sa vie précédente : elle retourne dans son clan, délibérément, riche de son expérience. Elle sait qu’elle possède d’autres talents que les arts martiaux, un grand savoir, et que de tout cela aussi, elle pourra encore tirer quelque chose de constructif.   
Et avec un peu de soulagement, elle profite de sa liberté de ne plus jamais avoir à porter le masque. Elle l’a toujours détesté car jamais bien compris. Elle n’a jamais renoncé à sa féminité et va maintenant renouer avec. Ces dernières années elle était une guerrière d’abord, mais elle n’oublie pas qu’elle a un devoir envers son clan en plus de celui envers la Déesse : en préserver le sang et l’héritage.   
Puisqu’elle est encore en vie et en bonne santé, il faudra qu’au cours des prochaines années, elle mette au monde quelques enfants, les élève et leur transmette tout ce qu’elle pourra de sa mémoire et de sa volonté. Mais rien n’est urgent non plus. Elle a le temps de choisir posément avec qui elle les fera, quand, et ce qu’elle leur apprendra le temps venu. 

Elle a le temps également de pondérer la décision qui a changé le cours de sa vie et l’amène à réviser son chemin : elle estime qu’elle vient non pas de la grande Athéna, qui devrait connaître ses guerriers fidèles mieux que ça et réaliser la blessure qu’elle leur a infligée en affirmant les protéger… mais de la petite Sasha, enfant perdue qui pleure toujours en-dedans sa famille disparue et son insouciance d’enfant envolée.   
Yuzuriha repense à celle qu’elle a été elle-même autrefois, avant de voir ses efforts couronnés de succès, et ses racines arrachées et elle comprend ce qui l’a motivée. La perte de tout repère et le désir de retrouver une stabilité passée… Même si elle n’en est pas contente, elle se dit qu’elle peut lui pardonner et faire avec. 

Avec un peu de honte, elle réalise aussi que peut-être, elle n’a jamais été la meilleure candidate pour devenir Saint, puisqu’elle avait toujours cette loyauté envers son clan susceptible d’entrer en conflit avec ses devoirs envers la Déesse. Elle avait bien failli abandonner sa Cloth pour eux une fois, après tout… Il y a peut-être une justification dans la préférence du Sanctuaire pour les orphelins ayant perdu toute attache, mais que deviennent-ils si un jour le Sanctuaire leur tourne le dos ? Yuzuriha a vu la détresse de ses anciens compagnons d’armes qui se contentent bien mal de leur statut de retraités et ne savent pas comment envisager leur retour à la vie civile et profane. Bien peu sont encore capables de se recycler comme maîtres de la prochaine génération, ne sachant trop comment enseigner la théorie sans plus pouvoir l’illustrer de la pratique. 

Yuzuriha, au moins, saura comment s’y prendre, pour ses futurs enfants, pour d’autres rejetons de son peuple ou mêmes des élèves venus de l’extérieur. Elle ne se contentera pas d’endosser seulement un rôle de mère, elle pourra être également guide et maître. Et elle sait qu’elle a de la chance en cela…  
…mais d’ici quelques années, qui sait, ces rôles ne lui conviendront peut-être plus et éprouvera-t-elle des regrets envers sa vie passée et son futur changé, et de la rancœur envers la Grande Athéna à la mansuétude cruelle et la petite Sasha qui n’a jamais totalement fini de grandir ?


End file.
